Arudok, the Narthon
Standing just a few inches above nine feet and almost exceeding two tons, Arudok is a foreign being in the world of Langar. His genesis is within the world his culture calls Vetegre, which by itself falls within the catagories of dark fantasy and post-apocalyptical genre. The world of Vetegre ''is in a constant cycle of rebirth and apocalypse. Arudok's culture and the few other that existed are part of the '''Second Cycle, ' which ended the moment Mankind ''came into existence. The exact nature of the '''Cycle '''is enigmatic, setting whatever was still in a condition to survive into a form of ''Dimensional Stasis, ''which Arudok became caught in. During the beginning of this world, which might be the possible byproduct of deities and divine beings exerting their ability, civilizations of warbred and vile creatures roamed ''Vetegre, ''tearing apart their own people in civil wars and massive auto-genocides. They were adapt in the arts of war and brutality, but most oft relied on brutish natures and determination. An anomaly occured, though, as the eons passed by alongside the civilization. This anomaly was the beginning of the end of the '''First Cycle,' which sent the warbred and vile civilizations into a dimension of torment and horror. And as the end of the '''First Cycle '''came, the '''Second Cycle '''arrived. This was the start of the cultures of the ''Narthons, ''Arudok's species. They were towering humanoids of masculine and broad anatomy, with their bodies being covered by metal, rather than the typical organic skin of most other creatures. They grew in subterranean communities, and grew affinity towards their ore-fested environments. Soon, the ''Narthons ''were established as high-quality metal workers. It was later on that the natures of the arcane and magical came to the Narthonik cultures, which bred a new generation of labor: ''Runic Forging. ''Arudok was born several centuries after the discovery of this new subject, and was taught to be an expert in both ''Runic Forging ''and ''Metalworking, ''as the Narthonik societies came accustomed to calling it. Soon, though, as Arudok became aged, the beginning of the end of the '''Second Cycle '''came about. A heretical organization that was racially diverse utilized the potent nature of the arcane and magical to breach into the dimension that the civilizations of the '''First Cycle '''were currently imprisoned in. The initial event that occurred that was responsible for tearing the dimensional walls apart injured thousands. Soon, the ''Narthons ''utilized their qualities and abilities in preparation. Many of the Narthonik peoples volunteered or were drafted for the purpose of fortifying the current militaries of the ''Narthons. ''Soon, the breach was crossed by the horrifying abominations of the '''First Cycle, '''bringing the apocalypse that the world of ''Vetegre ''goes through. Arudok was one of the very few to survive, and consequently, was set in a state of ''Dimensional Stasis. '' It wasn't until the beginning of the end of the '''Third Cycle '''did he become free from the stasis, where he quickly encountered an entity of immense power that sent him crashing into the world of Langar.